murdoch_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Townsend
Randall Townsend was a constable at Station House Five and rapist. He has been hanged. Biography Townsend raped Mai-Li in Chinatown ("The Great Wall"). When his fellow constable Curtis Cooper (who was taking money from people in Chinatown) found out what Townsend did, he confronted him at Bruiser's Freehouse. Townsend moved it to the alley before anyone saw him, where the two fought. Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his femoral artery. Townsend tried to stop the bleeding using one of his shoelaces as a tourniquet. When that didn't work, Townsend panicked. He moved his body to Chinatown and planted his watch at Feng Choy's ("The Great Wall"). Detective William Murdoch eventually discovered the truth and Townsend was arrested ("The Great Wall"). Townsend was hanged ("Murdoch in Toyland"). Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) When Constable Curtis Cooper is found apperently murdered in Chinatown, Detective William Murdoch is assigned to investigate his murder because Inspector Davis' Detective Slorach is ill. When Murdoch demands to speak with constables who knew Constable Cooper well, Davis assigns Townsend and Constable Pete Holder to assist him. They introduces themselves to the detective. ??? Murdoch arrives at Feng Choy's shop and speaks to Miss Ling, asking to question Feng Choy. As Ling leaves, Townsend and Holder arrives to the shop, saying he doesn't speak any English. Holder informs Murdoch that they saw him come in. Curious Townsend asks Murdoch: "So, what d'you learn from Chen?", Murdoch reponds: "Not much". Holder says: "That's no surprise. These people don't talk without a little bare knuckle persuasion." Townsend adds: "Even guys like Chen." Holder says: "He may dress in tweed but it shows through". Murdoch asks: "Do either of you know of a Mei-Li?" Holder denies, Townsend adds: "All the names sound the same to me". Feng Choy arrives, Murdoch tells him: "Mr Choy. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Mei-Li. Ling translates this to Choy, speaking in Cantonese, Choy responds: "Mei-Li not here." Murdoch asks: "Where is she?" As Choy doesn't answer, Holder (to Murdoch's surprise) violently grabs him by his collar, threatening: "Oi! The man's asked you a question". Townsend adds: "You answer him."Murdoch tells Holder: "That's quite enough, Constable, thank you." Holder tells him: "It's the only way to get through to these people, Sir." Murdoch responds: "I'll handle this". Townsend and Holder leaves. ??? When Detective William Murdoch proven that Townsend killed Cooper after the latter confronted him for raping Mai-Li, Inspector Davis asks him if that is true. Townsend tries to justify the rape and Cooper's death, saying: "I mean, come on, lads. Look at her.", points at Mei-Li, explaining: "It's not as though you haven't thought about it, right? I... I slipped. That's it. And Coop... Coop just, he overreacted, and I-I tried to talk him down, but he... Things got out of hand". Realizing nobody comes to his defense, desperate Townsend continues: "You understand, now? You understand it was an accident. I... I tried to save him! I did. There was so much blood. I... I didn't know what to do!" Brackenreid says: "You killed a cop, Townsend" The latter turns on Brackenreid, Murdoch adds: "And you were gonna let an old man hang for your crime". Panicked Townsend shakes his head, trying to deny, then looks back to Davis in last hope for rescue, who being pushed to do so, tells Murdoch and Brackeireid: "Someone take this disgrace away". "Murdoch in Toyland" (2012) The names of all criminals and their statuses are written on blackboard by Constable George Crabtree. Townsend is marked as "H" (Hanged). Category:Characters Category:One shot characters Category:Criminals